With the advance of hardware and communication technologies, electronic devices are used in various fields and provide users with various functionalities. The electronic devices allow users to communicate and exchange information, such as photos and contacts, with each other using a text messing feature.
In order to send a counterpart's electronic device information such as photos and contacts along with a text message, or to search for relevant information in text input mode, a user has to make extra input manipulation to retrieve specific information from the electronic device in addition to the text input manipulation. For example, in order to inform the counterpart a phone number, the user has to laboriously search the phonebook stored in the electronic device to find the contact containing that phone number and send the manually retrieved phone number to the counterpart. Also, in order to acquire information relevant to certain text while checking a schedule or memo, the user has to perform a series of burdensome manipulation tasks in a stepwise manner.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.